It Stays
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Randy's New Year's resolution plans to wreak havoc on John's tranquil Sunday afternoon. *Warning: contains m/m slash*


**It Stays**

John poked his head around the corner. There was an awful lot of grunting and swearing going on in his bedroom. Not such an odd occurrence, given his relationship with Randy Orton. The man's only New Year's resolution was to have _more_ sex. John had tried to explain that they barely had enough time for non-naked activities as it was. An increase in their Happy Fun Sexy Times, while a lovely idea, simply was not practical.

Previous resolution shot down, Randy devised a new one. Get the house in order.

John was no slob. Not by any stretch of the imagination. He tidied up after himself, did not leave an unwashed dish in the sink, and cleaned the bathroom like nobody's business. That being said, Randy was on a different type of cleaning mission.

At that moment, Randy had hauled everything in their closets into the middle of their bedroom. If it didn't serve a purpose, it didn't deserve to be there. The cast off items would either be given away or tossed in the trash.

"What the hell is this?"

John sensed that was his cue. Whatever his lover had unearthed must have been a rare find. Something probably worth preserving. Given Randy's current state of mind, it was John's duty to save it from the rubbish bin.

In his hands, Randy Orton held what had to be the ugliest sweater known to man. A bulky, woolen monstrosity with a color combination that was nausea inducing. The fabric was stretched out beyond definition. Its hem hung down to Randy's knees. A pitiful sight, to be sure.

It was Cena's favorite sweater.

Face a mask of disgust, Randy said, "I don't know whether to throw it out or burn it."

John rushed forward. He snatched the garment out of his partner's hands. No way was Randy putting a match to that treasure. He'd have to wrestle it away from John. "What you're gonna do is put it back where it was and never bother it again."

As expected, Randy looked at him as if he had suggested having a threesome with the Big Show. "John Cena, that thing isn't fit to be a dog's blanket." He made a grab for it, only to have it yanked out of his reach. "You can't be serious about keeping that… that…" Randy had no words to describe the atrocity his lover coveted.

"I am damn serious." He petted the fabric. His sweater. His precious. "Toss out whatever you want, but this stays."

The man was beyond regular crazy. Gollum crazy. "Give me one good reason."

John quickly answered, "You bought it for me."

"You lie."

"Why would I?"

"To save that piece of sheep shit."

Thoroughly insulted, John jogged Randy's memory. "It was five years ago. Our first Christmas together. We spent it at that ski resort."

Realization dawned in Randy's eyes. A smile spread across his face. "Oh, yeah…" He looked at the sweater with a bit more respect. "You lost that bet and had to wear that butt ugly sweater all weekend. I can't believe you actually kept that thing." He laughed at the memory of John walking around the resort, garnering stares and sideways glances everywhere he went.

John took Randy's mirth to mean that his sweater was no longer in danger. He relaxed his grip. "Of course I held onto it. Something very special happened that weekend."

"I'll say." The lascivious grin was one of Randy's best facial expressions. It conveyed his lewd thoughts without having to speak them aloud. "I'd never been one for bear-skinned rugs but you, John, made me a believer."

"I'm pretty sure the fur was fake."

"Yeah, but my orgasms weren't." His smile grew to sinful proportions. "Not a one."

John could not help the automatic reaction of his body to his lover's grin. Cleaning might have to get put on hold. Indefinitely. "Neither were the nails scraping down my back. But that's not the something I'm talking about."

"Oh." Libido momentarily reined in, Randy asked, "What then?"

John took a step and closed the gap between them. He let the sweater slide from his fingers, no longer caring as it flopped onto the floor. Hands on Randy's hips, he whispered, "That was the first time you told me you loved me. It could have been the bear skin sex talking, but I sensed you meant it."

Randy's dark eyes practically sparkled. It looked like his original New Year's resolution was getting a second chance. "Oh, I definitely meant it. I love you, John Cena. Ugly sweater and all."

Fingers making quick work of the buttons on Randy's shirt, John was soon granted access to his lover's bare chest. "Does that mean it stays?"

When John Cena introduced his mouth to Randy Orton's skin, anything became possible. "Yes, Johnny. It stays."

**END**


End file.
